


That Sinking Feeling

by JD543



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD543/pseuds/JD543
Summary: AU - When Zosia and Jac decided to escape the evil clutches of Guy Self, they never expected to find themselves on the deck's of the Titanic.





	1. To state the obvious would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> First fan fiction. This fic is set in a completely alternative universe and will mainly resolve around Jac and Zosia.

Watered poured down from all directions causing the boat to rock backwards and forwards along the long stretches' of water that were allowing passengers to stay afloat from the dangers of the cool sea. Frantic was the word to describe their current position, that and thrilling, desperate and dangerous. Surprisingly enough, being stuck on a sinking ship in the middle of who knows where, with the possibility of falling to their death at any moment wasn't the direct Corse of their frantic, thrilling, desperate, dangerous situation, but instead running off with your rich ex-employees, if you could call him that, 21-year-old daughter or your "fathers thing on the side" was. They had planned it for months on end, their great escape, usually at their local bar "Sans", while there Jac had enjoyed a glass of something strong and alcoholic (anything curtsy of Guy Self, such as the trip that they were now on, tasted delicious), while Zosia had opted for a sweet glass of orange juice, even though she was in her 20s, her father had disallowed her in drinking anything alcoholic in case she got taken advantage of. Her father was not a naïve man, but he liked to keep his daughter guarded from the bad things in life, so if he had predicted that she would take off with his "lover" to escape from the depths of his safe, guarded house and into a dark dangerous country where the two women vowed to become rich, successful surgeons, he would have gone ballistic 

The tall brunette wrapped her long elegance lilac coat around her legs trying to keep them at some sort of reasonable temperature, an annoyed look was plastered on her pretty face mirrored by the red-head, who didn't have the luxury of the coat, which she had repeatedly refused when the disappointed girl standing opposite her had offered, insisting that she was tough and didn't need it. Around the two young women, people were freaking out. A blonde to the girl's left was screaming about how they were all going to die a horrible death, a rich looking man in a suit was threatening one of the ships staff about how he should be allowed onto the lifeboat in front of all the children or else they would be receiving a hefty fine that he had pre-emailed to his wife in China and a boy with a little blue dinosaur on his top, face was stained with damp tears clutching his mother's hand in fear.

"What is this the fucking titanic?" the brunette questioned with an air of grace that didn't fit with the words that were falling out of her mouth. The smaller red-head looked up at the blood-red painted logo attached to the ships body, a light smirk appeared on her face. "Umm .... Zosh." was her reply, causing the brunette to subtly turn her head. "Shit." She wasn't really sure what it was that made the word tumble out of her light red lips. To most it would seem that she was reacting to just being told she was aboard the ship that cost loads of people their lives in the early 1900, but to be honest she wasn't looking at the ships blood-red logo at all, but something much more sinister, Jac's beautifully breathing smirk taking her all the way back to the day they first met.


	2. Time For A Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> This chapter is set 10 year's in the past.

It was a dull evening, as usual Zosia was being forced to study something as pointless as music by her tutor as well as servant, Collette. However the only thing Zosia was studying was Collette's face. Zosia had always had a thing for studying people, she loved the way she could read people like a book just by glancing at the facial expression's. Disappointingly Collette's face mirrored that of most the people of Zosias local area, warn, frail and dying on the inside, it was shame because when Collette had first arrived, 5 year's ago, she had seemed so warm and full of life. Everyone in this town always seemed to be so jaded and Zosia who had lived a sheltered life, due to the fact her father was world class surgeon Guy Self, could never understood why. Speaking of her father, at that exact moment he emerged from his bedroom, like always since her mother's death a woman in tow and a large grin on his face, that was until his nose collided with the ground. He had slipped over the music text-book that Zosia had flung at her fathers bedroom door in a feeble attempt to get some peace and maybe a little bit of attention, as much as she loved her dad, it felt to her like he spent more time with the women in his life than he did her. Zosia wasn't sure what her dad did in their with his lady friends, but he wasn't very good at doing it quietly. Collette quickly dropped the text-book she was holding and went to the kitchen to get Guy an ice pack. Zosia looked up at the women next to her dad, she looked about 19 at most and was wearing very little, but Zosia wasn't looking at her slender frame, or the beautiful way her strawberry blonde hair ran down her back, she was already drawn in by the light lines on her young face, forming a perfect smirk, a facial expression unlike anything she had ever seen on anyone in her whole entire life. Her dad still on the floor reached out his hand and grabbed the girls ankle trying to pull himself back up with as much class as possible for a man in his 50s. "Fuck of Guy" the girl replied giving him a hard kick with her high-heeled boots. Guy flinched slightly, he never swore in front of Zosia and made the rest of his staff do the same. Luckily Zosia was distracted by the fact that Jac had called him Guy, no one, not even Collette did that. Still staring at Jac, she could tell she really was something extraordinary. Sadly the feeling wasn't mutual. "Why is she staring at me?" Zosia suddenly came crashing down to earth, the realization that Jac was referring to her hit her and suddenly she wanted to be anywhere but there. She really didn't want to witness her dad giving this beautiful young woman a serious telling of, even if she did just insult her and was pleasantly surprised when he relied with "come on Jacqueline play nice". Zosia silently let out a sigh of relief. That annoyed Collette though, she had had a crush on Guy for years and hated the way he was flirting with another woman, she had just walked into the room passing Guy and Jac as they walked out, his hand around her waist while the strawberry blonde whisper to him "Isn't that what you're paying me for" a carrier bag full of books in her hand probably worth more than the women herself Collette's silently thought. To Zosia however she meant the world and she hoped to see her again.

It wasn't by accident that Jac had ended up working for Guy Self, world-class surgeon, she was far to cunning for that. She had admired him ever since she had got hold of his book on how to be the best surgeon in the world, yes he had a pretty big ego. It had been given to her by a gorgeous rich man, who had gone by the name of Joseph Byrne, the orphanage that she had stayed in as a child couldn't afford books, so the book was very special to her, nearly as special as the man who gave it to her. She would never forgive herself for what she had done to Joseph and remembered, every day, the sadness in his blue eyes when he found out what had happened that night with his father. It would never compare however to the heartbreak she had felt though, when innocent Joseph was lying there, stone cold, his blood on her hands. Literally and metaphorically. The only good that had come of that terrible day was that Jac had vowed to complete Joseph legacy and become a great surgeon. Until there messy break up, he was the only one that had truly believed in her. In her whole entire life no one had ever cared for her, except Joesph, not even her own parents who had given her up at the first chance they got, she often wondered what was that wrong with her that even her parents couldn't love her. Guy Self was just the ticket she needed to prove herself and when she had heard from one of the girls at the orphanage that he was looking for some "female company" or personal prostitute, she had jumped at the chance, this was an opportunity she couldn't waste. Before she had even meet Guy Self, she had no doubts about the fact that she would get the job, after all the other women were either dried up old bags or young unexperienced girls that she knew couldn't satisfy Guys needs like she could. Jac knew Guy would be perfect to captivated into helping her meet her self set goal in becoming a surgeon and when she meet him he was just as much an egotistic lonely man as she had predicted. 

Guy Self had known from the moment he meet Jac, that she was special. She had all the qualities that he admired in a young woman, ambition, determined and beauty and not only that but she also worshiped the ground he stood on. From the day he'd meet her she had shone a mile from the rest. He remembered the feeling of uncertainty after he had interviewed all those woman, none of them were right for the job he was hiring for, they were all either not the type of women he was after or reminded him too much of his daughter. However when he meet Jac it was different, to be honest he wasn't 100 percent sure she was overage, however much she had insisted she was 18, but that didn't matter as he was already smitten by her beauty, charm and razor sharp wit and unlike the others, he was damn sure she knew exactly what she was getting into, she seemed to be a long way from innocent and in some ways reminded him of himself. Guy hadn't always been a man-whore, in fact before his late wife he had been an honest man, but after the day she had died he felt he would never be able to love again and that he had nothing to live for and truthfully if he didn't have his beautiful daughter he probably wouldn't have bothered with life.


	3. Of All The Things I shouldn't Have Said

Zosia and Jac's encounter's began to happen more frequently after that and surprisingly Guy seemed to respect Jac in a way he didn't others, in fact So much so that he had even entrusted her with some of his medical books. Zosia was pleased about this as she found things around her fathers house to be dull and felt that Jac seemed to liven things up. She was however, slightly curious to what it was that her dad and Jac did in his bedroom, but whenever she had questioned Collette about it the red head had always replied with "studying just like you should be doing." She would then go quiet and appeared to sulk for what seemed like days (Collette that is.) On one particular day, when Zosia was playing the piano with the skills of a blind wombat high on coca cola, she had decided to confront her dad about his 'Studying '. Her blue eyes twinkled as the question began to form on her lips "So I was just wondering what exactly do you study in your room dad, I bet you don't have to study music." "Study?" Her dad question, blinking in confusion. 

"Yes" was the young girl replied tossing a caramel strand of hair over he shoulder 

"Collette told me that you spend day after day in your room studying."

Jac who had been up until that point a little weary of Zosia, muttered "oh god" before laughing in a cruel manner, that got under Zosia's skin.

Jac was shocked at how stupid Guys daughter was, life was unfair, here she was working her ass off to get any recognition in the medical world and yet this little girl had had it all handed to her on a plate for the taking and yet she wasn't capable of understanding such a simple concept of sex. 

In a mocking tone she began to speak " Have you always been such a stupid bitch or is that just an act to go with the spoiler brat stereotype?....Well you see me and your father we spend the afternoon....." "That is enough". Jac seemingly unaffected by Zosia's father threat continued regardless. 

"You see, your precious daddy her, gets h...." Zosia had never seen her father so angry, his face had gone bright red and he'd reached out in anger grabbing the girl by the waist and forcefully dragged her out of the room. 

Zosia began to cry, not because Jac had called her stupid but out of worry for the girl, she had never seen her father angry before and it scared her. Sensing Zosia's mood, Collette ran over to comfort the child, but was a bit miffed when Zosia asked her about Jac. Collette had told her that Jac wasn't worth it and that she was in fact the stupid bitch, among other stuff that Zosia wasn't used to hearing and that eventually Mr Self would tire of her. Collette had been like a mother to Zosia, so Zosia had believed every word she had said, although she was a smart girl, she hadn't just yet seen the jealousy that oozed from Collate.


	4. Master Chief

It was a year later and after Zosia had accused Jac of being a "complete bitch" after having the words feed to her by Collette, the two teenagers had a good relationship. Sometimes Guy would let Jac accompany him to the hospital and observe his groundbreaking procedures, he loved the way she admired his skills, it made him feel powerful, as if he could pay her back for the way she made him feel in other ways. She had opened up to him a lot recently, telling him about her exs suicide, that she had indirectly caused, by choosing money and power, over love and commitment and in return he had told her about the death of his beautiful wife Anya. After assisting Guy at the hospital, he would often bring her home for tea with him and Zosia. Collette was forced to cook these meals. 

"So Jac, what's your favourite tv program?" Colette knew full well that Jac's orphanage couldn't afford a Television. "Umm I don't have a tv". Zosia was about to offer up her own tv to the strawberry blonde when Collette began to speak "Oh that must suck". She forcefully slammed a steaming hot plat down onto the large wooden table, a couple of potato's flew off the plate she was holding and hit Guys lap. "I don't really mind to be honest" was the strawberry blonds reply.   
Colette spoke back to Jac in a more bitter manner than before, her jealousy showing "Well I guess your used to that" Zosia fiddled with her lace dress. That stament had come out as more bitter than Collette had intended and as soon as it had left her lips, she retreated back to the kitchen, she was slightly scared of Jac. Jac raised an eyebrow and Guy quickly moved his hands away from his crotch. Retrieving the potatoes he had dropped earlier no longer seemed important. Zosia began to eat, oblivious. The meal had been lovely even Jac had to hand it to the woman, she knew how to cook. 

After they had finished eating, Guy had gone off to actually study, leaving Jac and Zosia some time alone to talk, the girls had found they had some common interests such as there love of ponies, books and hate of plastic cups. They both believed there was more to life than Guy Self's empire and hoped that one day the could escape into the dangerous world. Jac decided that the evening was worth the fiver that she had spent on the little black dress she had worn that night.

A slight problem had arisen however when Colette had gone to drive Jac home, Jac knew clearly that Colette didn't like her and the feeling was mutual. As soon as she had entered the porch on the way to the car Colette's hard voice rang out "Stay away from my man".  
"Your man, sorry love, but are you not just a glorified cleaner."   
Two could play at this game. Jac knew this was only partially true, but Jac didn't care.   
"Mr Self loves me." Colette had replied in a whiny voice.   
"Of corse he does, that's why you spend every day in his bed."   
That hit a nerve with Colette, she longed to sleep with Guy.  
"We are just waiting for the right time, you see I'm not like you, I don't jump into to bed with any old Guy." Jac began to smirk at Collette's bad attempt of a joke  
"Ha... but I don't jump Into bed with any Guy either," Jac yelled "just Delft, the one you happen to be obsessed with so shut up you stale hag, you don't know anything about me and him".   
"Was that meant to be funny."   
"Do I look like I'm laughing."   
Colette walked towards Jac anger in her eyes "You know what back off or I will tell Mr Self your having an affair with the milk man."   
"How original, seriously though is that ment to be scary, you know what go for it, I don't think Guy will care, his not with me cause I'm an annoying, desperate, whinny bitch. It's sad really how much of a noting you are and yet you think that you actually have a chance with him of all people. God you dedicated your entire miserable life, to a man who clearly doesn't give a fuck about you and your fucking childish dedication."   
Colette reached out and striked the younger woman around the face, a bright red mark appeared, contrasting with her porcelain skin, but Jac just smirked and sauntered of into the night. Collette walked up to her car, but before she had time to get into the car, she noticed the scratched marks on her car tyers, someone had slashed them and she was pretty damn sure she knew who that was.


	5. Things Can Always Get Worse

Present day:

"What is this the fucking titanic?"  
"Umm .... Zosh."   
"Shit."  
"You fucking bitch." Zosia slowly exhaled.  
"What" Jac had replied in mock innocents. Zosia lightly slapped the red heads arm.   
"Well if were going to die, it might as well be on the fucking titanic."   
"Yeah but were not, are we, on the titanic I mean."   
"Obviously My poor naïve little Zosia."   
The girls began to giggle loudly, a little too loudly considering the circumstances.  
"Fuck you Jac."   
"Your dad did."  
"Please don't remind me."  
"Why not."   
"There is no winning with you."   
"How can you win agonised someone who is always right. " Jac smirked.  
"Lock them in a freezer with be the recommended method" This helpful comment had come from a male voice that didn't belong to either of the girls.  
"The names Copland" "Dominic Copland." Jac raised an eyebrow and began to walk away, but to her annoyance as Zosia engaged in a conversation with this man and his geeky friend Arthur.  
"So what would a rich beautiful woman such as yourself be running away from?." That was what Arthur had said as soon as he noticed her ruby bracelet.   
"My d". As soon as Zosia began to speak Jac had cut her off   
"Nothing were just talking a holiday."  
Dom eyed both Zosia and Jac up. "Oh I get it, your secret's safe with me."   
"What" Jac exclaimed, then quickly changed the topic, Zosia smirked "Anyway what are you two doing on here you not exactly loaded."   
"Sorry but the only weapons we own are attached to the tiny hands of Arthur's Napoleon figures". Jac raised an eyebrow in her typical Jac way showing that she wasn't amused.   
"Very funny, but seriously what are you doing on this boat."  
"I don't know, try being about 5 second's away from plummeting 10 feet under water probably never to be scene again."   
Zosia replied "That sounds horrible."   
"No and here I was thinking about how nice and refreshing it would be."Dom quipped.   
"You'd probably get eaten by sharks first."  
That last comment had been made by Jac she had always been brutality honestly, one of the thing's that both Self and his offspring had found deeply attractive about her.   
Suddenly there was a crashing sound, Zosia screamed as she watched in horror as the ground below Dom and Arthur gave way, causing the men to plummet down into the ocean.


End file.
